


Pit-a-Pat

by y2khyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Hyuck really likes lip gloss and the color pink, M/M, Nerd Mark, Pretty boy Hyuck, he’s super soft in this, lee donghyuck - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2khyuck/pseuds/y2khyuck
Summary: Mark lee never considered himself lucky, but when it came to making donghyuck his he still couldn’t believe it.





	Pit-a-Pat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, i hope you enjoy it.

Donghyuck was beautiful, breathtakingly gorgeous in that fact, like a porcelain doll that was too fragile to be touched . Whenever he roamed the halls, the eyes of those jealous and admiring would follow behind him, But he didn’t seem to mind.

Mark remembers it like yesterday, the day fate took him for a storm.

**July 16th, 2001.**

Vibrant energy filled the mall as groups of teenage girls and families flocked from shop to shop to purchase overly expensive items that were currently on sale, mark huffed tiredly holding his head up in his hand as boredom rushed through him. He glances at jeno who was currently next to him indulged in some comic book about some superhuman with amazing abilities , he giggled every now and then and mark Sighed deeply, wondering why he had to suffer.

It was currently 4pm on a Friday evening and the two were promoting the tutoring academy they worked at part time. With no people to tutor, their boss had insisted they promote the business But the only People that stopped by so far were the mall’s janitor who retrieved a 10% off coupon for a session and a concerned mother.

She was quiet amusing to mark actually, as he was explaining all the details about the program  
She kept sending scowls to her son who’s eyes were glued to the game in his hands

Jeno was now bent over playing with the woman’s daughter who was in the stroller, when the mother’s voice made him jump slightly

“All you do is play video games, why won’t you study?” she yelled, tiredness clearly visible on her face, turning back in marks direction to give him her best smile.

“Ma’am, have you tried taking away his games?. I have a little brother just about his age and my mother takes away his video games to make him study” mark suggests blankly.

“Well, that’s a great idea young man. You hear that tommy? No video games until you study” she grinned yanking the gameboy out the boys hand.

“Dude, you suck!” The boy shouts at mark, his mother is sending him an apologetic look.

The boy, tommy shoots a murderous glare at mark angrily crossing his arms as the two exchanged their goodbyes. As the mother and son walked away, tommy turned around and flipped mark off making sure his mother didn’t see

As mark was about to retaliate, the boy ran and caught up to his mothers side throwing one more glance back at the older.

Mark rolled his eyes and rested his head on the cool surface of the desk.

 

With and hour left on both their shifts, mark wished something interesting would happen and just like that, it was like time had stopped

He glanced to the fountain in front of him that was placed in the middle of the mall and did a double take, amongst the busy crowd there sat a boy on the edge of it, smile as bright as the sunlight and laugh that echoed, addictive like a drug, conversing with another girl who seemed to be his friend

The girl was beautiful, but _HE_ , he had a radiance that lit up the whole building

 

The crystal blue water that danced behind him seemed to Accentuate the boys beauty even more, He could feel his eyes enlarging.

A girl walking past the two even slapped her boyfriend on his arm scoffing with envy when he stared to long, making him rub the spot with pain.

 

He looked like one of those models out those overly exaggerated teen pop magazines his little sister read. But who could blame him?, All eyes were on the Him and he knew it.

Mark didn’t know he was staring until the boy from afar glanced up at him with a shimmering innocence in his eyes, causing the air around mark to warm up and his mouth to run dry.

the boy seemed about the same age as mark, besides the fact the fact that he was stunningly beautiful. He had chocolate brown hair which fell slightly above his eyes and a white crop top that went just above his navel with a short pink cardigan about the same length which gave mark a peek at the golden skin that was his stomach, not to mention the worn washed out mom jeans that hugged his waist oh so good.

mark shook jeno’s arm, which clearly annoyed him causing the other to look at mark with furrowed eyebrows.

“Who’s that?” Mark asked desperately as he motioned to the boy who was now leaning back legs crossed, on the ledge of water exposing more skin

 

“Oh him?, that’s Lee Donghyuck of class 12. I’m surprised you’ve never seen him around, he goes to our school” he said clearly unfazed going back to read his comic

Mark suddenly regrets staying in the library during lunch because if he got to look at donghyuck everyday, all his problems would be solved.

His daydream soon came to a halt as a girthy guy approached donghyuck in an attempt what seems like ask for his number, he had smooth slick back hair which looked like it required a whole tub of hair gel, and a leather black jacket adorned with rhinestones which made him look goofy seeing as it was summertime. but when the smaller declined politely he still didn’t budge to leave him alone.

He even brings a hand up to brush the skin on donghyuck’s cheek which has him shying away and swatting with an uncomfortableness . His pleads to stop emit something in marks body causing him to grip at the bottom of the chair and he finds himself up and away from the desk with jeno’s noisy voice calling his name.

 

Mark is walking towards donghyuck’s direction and _he can’t believe it, he must be crazy._

 

His presence interrupts the situation as the as the bulky man in front of him turns to his attention, donghyuck is looking at him with glistening eyes waiting for what’s to come.

“Can i help you?” The giant snarls, making the blood in marks body rush to his face. _He was surly gonna puke or something_

“He asked you to leave him alone” mark states, standing his ground, a new found confidence surges through him.

At this point the whole mall was gathered around the group, girls with their flip phones recording with flushed cheeks and glossy eyes whispering into each other’s ears giggling, and parents with winy children who’s cries broke at the silence

Everything zones out, Mark could only look at jeno with panic as he exchanged the same look back.

 

A rumbling chuckle shoots him from his thoughts

“What are you gonna do about it?, dork.” He challenged with a smirk, nudging mark in the chest with his fingers causing him to stumble back a little

Dork

A name he was used to half his high school years up until now, mark had always been labeled as a textbook nerd for his quirky smartness so that name didn’t faze him

But for some reason, he wanted to prove he was much more than that.

 

 _What are you gonna do about it_ still echoes in his head....

 

Before the giant can even throw in a swing mark is already pushing him in the fountain and the crowd gasps causing the smaller, donghyuck, to loose balance and almost fall back himself into the fountain

Marks quick reflexes catch up to him and he’s wrapping an arm around the boys small waist pulling him into his chest for safety, they pull back slowly and look at each other, the world is spinning, spinning so fast around them that mark catches himself off guard

The murmurs of the crowd are even hushed as mark can only think about this moment.

 _ **Beautiful**_ is all he thinks as a pair of big brown orbs stare into his, donghyuck’s cheeks are airbrushed with a rosy heat and his plump glossy lips curl into a smile which don’t fail to make marks heart skip a couple beats

“No one has ever done anything like that for me before, thank you” he beams.

Mark can’t even find the words, this can’t be happening. Someone like him stepping into rescue someone as angelic as donghyuck is something you only see in the movies

It must all be a dream.

“My name is dong-“

“Lee donghyuck” mark grins, surprising the smaller a little

“And your’s?” He sticks out his small manicured hand

 

“Mark, Mark lee. Nice to meet you donghyuck” he returns the handshake, heart filled with warmth.


End file.
